Harry Potter and the Forbidden Love year 6
by me-weird-very-weird
Summary: Hermione might be able to finally tell the future....... READ MORE TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS............ please r/r, thanks


Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I wish I did. Any way, you know that basic routine, so I say again I OWN NOTHING, well maybe a little it depends on what I think up.  
A/N: I am taking another shot at this. I wrote a different fanfic under another name, nobody reveiwed it, I guess that means it sucked. But Hey, Try, try again. So I am trying again. If there are any misspelled words ( there are probably tons) PLease don't tell me, My comp does not have spellcheck, and I am not able to down load it. Thank you.  
Chapter One  
  
  
" Harry.....Ron.....NNNNOOOOO," Hermione awoke, with beads of sweat covering her face. She looks around her dark room, as if she was frightened of what might be lurking in the shadows. Her bedroom door opened and a tall burly man walked in.  
  
" Hermione, dear, are you alright?" her father asked ina a reassuring whisper. Though Mr. Granger may not look it, he was a very sensitive man. His shaggy bread, and long hair, made it though as if he were some kind of animal. He looks at Hermione, wiht deep love in his eyes, " Sweetie, are you alright?"  
  
"I-I think so father," she replied wearily. She sat up in bed and clutch her comforter at her chest. Her breathing slowed and she felt, not calmer, but more aprehensive about the dream she had just been witnessed to.  
  
Her father looked at her sternly, " I heard you call out Harry and Ron's name. And I think it is time for us to have a little talk." he setlled down onto the foot of the bed, and took a hold of Hermione's hands.  
  
" You are going to be turning 16 soon, and I want you to know, whoever you choose for a boyfriends, and when it comes to it, a husband. Your mother and I will support you in any way we can. Now that you are becoming a young lady, boys will start to notice you more, I know we have talked about this but I want to again. In fact the way you talk, I think that Ron has a bit of a crush on you. Do you want a glass of warm milk to help back to sleep?" He let go of her hands and stood up, making the bed spring back into place.  
  
Hermione stared at her Father's hands, the were huge. She wonder how he cou;d use all the tiny tools that he needs to be a dentist. She decided that she would have the milk, " Yes, Please"  
  
As Mr. Granger, walked to the kitchen to get the milk, Hermione stood up and walk over to the window. She looked into the night sky, how can one little thing could go worng, and scerw up the whole of the Wizardry wrold, as well as the muggle one, she thought. She was still standing there when her father came back in.  
  
" Here you go," he said handing her a tall glass of milk.   
  
She sallowed it in two big gulps, and then handed the glass back to her father, " Thank you, I think I can get to sleep now."  
  
She walked over to her bed an layed down. Her father walked out of the room closing the door behind him.  
  
  
She did not go to sleep. Instead Hermione layed awake trying to figure out watch the dream meant.She recalled the Harry and Ron were doing something for the Order of The Pheniox, which the three of them had been accepted into the year before . Harry and Ron had to go on a errand for Dumbledore, but she felt that there was something strange about the mission. That in they way Proffessor Dumbledore acted.... he wasn't himself, maybe the whole Voldemort coming back thing that has got him, finally at his age, the whole situation finally came tumbling doen on himall at once?  
  
  
She lay awake for hours pondering the reason for this dream. but she did not know that she wasn't the only on lying awake in their bed trying to figure out the dream the have been having.   
Both, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley lay in the bed with fear pulsing through their bodies. Not fear for themselves, but fear for Hermione. The had the same dream of Hermione. She had been sent on what Dumbledore discribed as a suicide mission, yet it wasn't..... but the only applied to one... and that one had to be Hermione Granger.  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
